


Starmaker

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Boss/Employee Relationship, Crowley Questions (Good Omens), Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Unpopular headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: “How is it going so far, Starmaker Centauri?” She asked.





	Starmaker

**Author's Note:**

> People are going to hate me for this, but I personally don’t think Crowley was Raphael. I just don’t see why Crowley HAS to be an Archangel before he became a demon. Can’t he be his own thing before he fell? Though of course, headcanons are headcanons, and I thought I’d share one of mine.
> 
> Some elements are based off of this lovely comic! > https://halcyon1796.tumblr.com/post/186766589716/i-heard-that-crowley-helped-to-make-alpha-centauri

Spraying mixes of blue, pink, purple, and tiny sparkles of white into a big black nothingness sounded like it would take forever, but the angel found it to be very calming once he began doing it. He wasn’t so sure as to why, but something about a quiet space and the sound of his star spraying bottle sounded very therapeutic… until the bottle went empty.

“Agh. Again?” With a hard shake of the bottle, and the snap of a red haired angel’s fingers, the bottle refills itself with multicolored nebulas and stars. “There we go.”

His free hand had small white rings all over his fingers and thumb, supposed to be for a few colorful marbles that will be called ‘planets’. The angel wasn’t entirely sure as to what planets are supposed to actually be yet, but he’ll have to see when the time comes.

As soon as the angel took a finger and began swirling around a mix of purple and pink, he sensed someone coming near him. He already figured out who it was, but didn’t want to look like he did, so he kept swirling his finger around a new small milky way. At the edge of his eye, he could see a bright aura right next to him. His whole self felt very warm all of the sudden.

“How is it going so far, Starmaker Centauri?” She asked.

The angel jumped at Her voice, accidentally spraying a scatter of stars from his bottle. _ How the Hell did She know I was here? _

“Uh-! Sorry?” he asked aloud.

“The stars,” She said, calm. “How is it going?”

Centauri quietly cleared his throat. “It’s, uh, going just fine, Ma’am.”

“‘Ma’am’?” She asked. “What ever happened to ‘My Lord’?”

Centauri pulled on a lock of hair and tucked it behind his ear. “Some sort of impulse, I suppose… I don’t know a lot of the other angels’ names, so…”

“Ah.”

“... Should I not call you that-?”

“No, it’s alright,” She replied. “I actually kind of like it.”

“Oh… ‘kay…”

It was quiet. Awkwardly quiet. A few sprays from Centauri’s bottle and She hasn’t left yet.

_ Is… Is She going to say something, or…? _

The angel peered up at Her. She looked down back at him, causing him to flinch and stare at his work in progress.

“Why is there a bigger one over here?” A point of Her finger, and Centauri looks up at an odd star in the sky. He frowned.

“Oh,” he mumbled. “Two stars kind of clumped together in the bottle and jammed the sprayer earlier. Not so proud of those.”

“I didn’t know it was two…! Maybe those stars like being together,” She replied. Centauri made a face at that but said nothing.

“It’s really sweet when you think about it,” She continued. “Two stars so close, it looks like a singular one. It could resemble something very beautiful, you know. Maybe the stars clumping together in the bottle was intentional.”

_... Does She expect me to continue this conversation??_

“Well… who knows?” Centauri asked slowly, shrugging. “Maybe I shook the bottle too hard to refill it earlier and they both came out that way… Or stars are sentient and have personalities, and I’m unaware of it, and I’m disappointed by two stars that like each other. They… probably wouldn’t like that.”

She chuckled. “I like your imagination, Starmaker.”

Centauri half smiled, and fiddled with the rings on his fingers.

_ Why is She still here? Shouldn’t She be drawing animals for other angels to physically make for Her right now? ...Or something LIKE that? I’m just spraying a bunch of sparkles into the sky, what makes Her think it’s something so special…?! _

The angel suddenly felt a hand gently press on the top of his head. “Keep up the good work, Centauri. This sky is going to impress _everybody_ once they see it all.”

Centauri looked down at his feet. “Thank you very much, Ma’am,” was all he could say before he sensed Her finally walking away from him.

The angel sighed, and kept spraying stars from his bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons are headcanons~
> 
> (I also like to think God names the two stars "Alpha Centauri" after Crowley fell, in honor of him)


End file.
